War of West Blue (KDAU)
'Background' 15 years after the rise of the second Pirate King, the second generation of the Blackbeard Pirates decided that they would become the new rulers of the islands of West Blue. To this end they gathered their forces and moved their power base from the Grand Line to the West Blue. The West Blue, which was under the control of The Dragon Kings and The Divergent Marines, was woefully unprepared for the power of the Grand Line Pirate Armada. The second generation Blackbeard Pirates took control of an island in the center of West Blue, before sending out divisions to conquer whole kingdoms. With The Divergent Marines all but wiped out in West Blue, the Dragon Kings ordered that a Flotilla be sent to recover the islands and defeat the Blackbeards. However the Flotilla was unprepared for the power of the pirate armada and was destroyed. The commander of the Flotilla managed to send off a message about the size of the enemy forces before they were wiped out. With The Divergent Marines having suffered two major losses in West Blue, The Golden Emperors saw an opportunity to take control of their rival's territory. So they ordered that the 4th Ascendant Marine Fleet be dispatched to defeat the pirates and recover the islands of West Blue. With their two Admirals already deployed on active service on the Grand Line, the 4th Fleet was placed under the command of Vice Admiral Gabriel Iustita. It was his duty to lead the campaign to recover the islands of West Blue from the control of the pirates. 'Participants' 'The Ascendant Marines' '4th Ascendant Fleet' 'Vice Admiral Gabriel Iustita' Gabriel was dispatched to the West Blue in command of the 4th Ascendant Fleet after the initial Flotilla dispatched by The Divergent Marines was destroyed by the superior forces of the 2nd Generation Blackbeard Pirates. 'Commodore Julia Aitken' Julia is the commander of the 1st Flotilla of the 4th Ascendant Fleet and a member of Gabriel's Guardians. 'Commodore Raphael Beauchamp' Raphael is the commander of the 2nd Flotilla of the 4th Ascendant Fleet and a member of Gabriel's Guardians. 'Ensign Amii Kolachova' Amii is an ensign, the adjutant to the commodore of the 2nd Flotilla of the 4th Ascendant Fleet and a member of Gabriel's Guardians. 'The Divergent Marines' '3rd Divergent Fleet' The 3rd Divergent Fleet was the unit posted to the defence and policing of West Blue. It's forces were mostly wiped out by the invasion of The 2nd Generation Blackbeard Pirates from the Grand Line. However a few units managed to escape the onslaught and took shelter on various islands. '9th Drone Flotilla' The 9th Drone Flotilla was the unit sent to investigate the lack of communication from the 3rd Divergent Fleet. The Flotilla was entirely destroyed by the The 2nd Generation Blackbeard Pirates, but they manged to get a message out telling the world of the Blackbeard's invasion. '2nd Generation Blackbeard Pirates' Category:KDAU Category:Ascendant Marines (KDAU) Category:Divergent Marines (KDAU) Category:2nd Generation Blackbeard Pirates (KDAU) Category:War of West Blue Saga